


Billy And Jane

by Tortellini



Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [21]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Billy Hargrove & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Bonding, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends, Female Friendship, Fictober 2019, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inktober 2019, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Redemption, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Inktober/Fictober 2019 Day 21: PartyFandom: Stranger ThingsBilly Hargrove bonds with the kids. Sort of.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & The Party, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Billy Hargrove
Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Billy And Jane

Billy Hargrove had been somehow convinced by fucking Steve Harrington of all people to watch the Party. Did he want to? Hell no. But was he trying to be a better person? Yeah. And did he have a tiny crush on Harrington? 

Also yeah.

Anyway, he'd agreed, and he was walking up to the Wheeler's residence. Not the first time he'd been here; he winced, hoping the one and only Mrs. Wheeler didn't answer the door. She seemed to have a huge crush on him for some reason (okay, it was partly his fault too, but it wasn't like he liked her or something! He was as queer as a three dollar bill so fuck you). Just his luck, the door was unlocked. And they were expecting him so it wasn't creepy. 

"Billy!" Jane beamed--or Eleven, whatever the fuck she was called these days, but Billy liked to think of her as Janie. She deserved a human name and not just a number. "Come sit by me."

Despite himself, his lips quirked up slightly. "Yeah, uh. Sure thing, kid."

"You look like shit," Wheeler deadpanned, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders. Oh _please,_ like he was interested in a thirteen-year-old. Sure, he was an asshole, he'd be the first to admit that. But he wasn't going to creep on someone his kid sister's age. 

"I--" None of his fucking business, but suddenly he smirked. "Got a hangover, Wheeler. You know what that means?"

Henderson piped up on Wheeler's other side. "That means you're drunk?"

"Wrong!" His smirk widened. "It means I was drunk yesterday."

Wheeler and his kid sister Max both scoffed and rolled their eyes. But Janie looked at him with concern. Like she could see into his fucking soul or something. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. But she was a sweet kid, and she didn't mean any harm. He saw the branding on her arm, and while no other marks were visible--she lived with the chief now--he saw the signs of maltreatment. Same thing he'd been through. 

Most of the kids were engrossed in some stupid Dungeons and Dragons game, including Max, but Janie was content to just watch from the sidelines next to Billy. He glanced down at her and for once, his eyes were soft. 

"...I like you, Janie," he murmured. She was a little kid and had seen stuff she shouldn't have. He wasn't soft, not usually at least, but he'd fuck someone up for Max even if he'd die before he told her. And now he realized he'd do the same thing for Janie too. "But don't tell anyone."

She smiled back at him. 


End file.
